Eu Já Sei (Mas quero ouvir de você)
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Itachi não era considerado um gênio por nada. Ele sabia tudo, percebia tudo e sempre agia da melhor forma. Até perceber que sua parceira de missões, Hyuuga Hinata, estava apaixonada por ele. Itachi sabia o que ela sentia... Então por que queria ouvir dos lábios dela a tal confissão?


**N/A: Essa foi uma one-shot que eu escrevi um bom tempo atrás, mas resolvi postar agora.**

 **Foi um presente pra minha querida Jade Miranda, eu espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

Hinata deixou o corpo desabar na cadeira e respirou fundo. A tempestade rugia lá fora e estava agradecida pelo teto sobre sua cabeça. Mesmo que o teto viesse com companhia.

Hinata não queria pensar nisso agora. Aliás, ela não queria pensar nunca nisso, se houvesse essa possibilidade.

Tirou sua máscara e jogou-a na mesa. Essa missão tinha sido um desastre. No começo tudo parecera perfeito. Missão classe S, mas nada que fosse requerer um time inteiro do ANBU. Dois deles seriam o suficiente.

Hinata tinha orgulho de dizer que hoje em dia ela era uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha. Ela era respeitada e as pessoas reconheciam o seu trabalho. Até seu pai reconhecia seu talento! Hiashi dizia que ela era a herdeira que os Hyuuga sempre precisaram e que seria uma grande líder. Sério! Ele tinha dito isso.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão feliz e tão realizada quanto se sentia agora. Ela era mais segura, era mais forte e era uma kunoichi de alta classe.

Mas voltando àquela missão...

Era uma missão de recuperação. Um pergaminho com técnicas muito poderosas havia sido roubado e ela e o parceiro dela tinham que recuperar o dito pergaminho. Que por acaso estava num castelo, que por acaso era muito bem guardado. Ênfase no "muito bem".

Hinata ainda achava que tinha sido um milagre eles saírem de la vivos. O parceiro dela dizia que tinha sido simplesmente um trabalho.

De alguma forma o plano saíra do controle e, ao invés de entrar e sair sem serem percebidos, eles foram percebidos e atacados com tudo. Eles lutaram, correram e não pararam de correr até alcançarem Konoha. Não sem antes terem sido atingidos pela maldita tempestade que tinha vindo sabe Kami de onde.

A única coisa que Hinata queria agora era um banho quente antes de ir para casa e esquecer que esse dia começara. Ja tinham entregado o pergaminho e dado muitas explicações. Ela merecia esse banho.

-Hinata-Sama. –a voz sem emoção dele a chamou.

Hinata respirou fundo e pediu ao seu coração para parar de bater daquele jeito.

-O que foi, Itachi-Sama? –ela perguntou, sem se virar para encara-lo.

-Você está ferida? –ele perguntou naquela voz puramente negócios que tinha.

Itachi não perguntava se ela estava ferida porque ele se importava. Ele perguntava porque se ela estivesse machucada algo teria que ser feito a respeito. Ele era simplesmente prático, o desgraçado.

-Não. –ela respondeu –E você?

-Não. –ele respondeu.

E eles caíram no silêncio. Hinata queria bater a cabeça contra a parede e gritar de frustração. Qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar uma reação daquele homem. Ela se recusava a acreditar que ele era tão livre de emoções quanto fazia os outros pensarem.

Se bem que no fim das contas a idiota era ela. Por esperar que ele fosse diferente. Quantas vezes ela tinha visto a cena? Corações quebrados porque o dele era de gelo, lágrimas porque ele era insensível. E ainda tinha esperanças. Sabe Kami porque.

Ela só queria ficar longe dele. Quanto mais perto ficava mais idiota se achava.

Ela sempre tivera um enorme respeito por Itachi. Eles se conheciam vagamente por causa dos seus clãs, mas quando ela entrou no ANBU foi quando se aproximaram. O Uchiha era capitão do time dela. Ele foi um apoio inesperado, mas muito bem vindo, porque quando todos haviam desistido dela ele ainda tinha acreditado. Hinata nunca saberia porque.

Tudo estava muito bem até ela cair na besteira de se apaixonar por ele. Hinata ainda queria chorar de vergonha cada vez que lembrava do dia em que a realização a atingira. Sempre se orgulhara de não ser uma das idiotas que ficava correndo atrás dos dois irmãos Uchiha, para no fim ser só mais uma apaixonada.

Ela decidira que guardaria consigo aquilo. Não ia se declarar, não ia impor seus sentimentos a ele. Ela vivera escondendo a paixãozinha que sentia por Naruto, podia muito bem viver escondendo a que sentia por Itachi.

Só que havia uma diferença muito marcante entre os dois: Naruto era totalmente cego as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta, Itachi não era. Ele percebera o que ela sentia. E então eles tiveram a conversa mais humilhante da vida dela.

Fora uma noite quando ela estava deixando o prédio onde o ANBU se reunia. Hinata tinha ficado um tempo extra para terminar um relatório. Já não havia mais ninguem ali, fora ela. Acabara de sair da sala reservada ao seu time e estava no corredor deserto quando ela o encontrou. Itachi estivera ali esperando por ela.

Ela ficou preocupada, pensando que tinha feito alguma coisa errada. Itachi assegurou que esse não era o problema. Então qual era?

-Eu sei o que você sente. Aliás, o que você pensa sentir. –ele falara –É só ilusão. Você não me ama, não me adora, você sequer gosta de mim. É só admiração. É melhor assim também. Você é esperta demais para confundir gratidão com amor, Hinata. Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.

Ela abrira a boca para negar, para confirmar, nem ela mesma sabia porque. Mas ele a cortara.

-Mesmo que fosse amor eu não posso te corresponder. –ele suspirou –Eu acho que eu sou realmente incapaz disso.

Ela abaixara a cabeça.

-Eu acho difícil de acreditar que você seja incapaz de qualquer coisa, Itachi-Sama. –ela falara baixo, mas sabia que ele a tinha ouvido.

Apenas o silêncio tinha sido a resposta dela. Ela levantara a cabeça, esperando que ele tivesse partido, mas na verdade ele ainda estava ali, olhando para ela. Um silêncio extremamente carregado ficara entre eles. Então algo que ela nunca entenderia aconteceu.

Itachi dera um passo a frente e esticara a mão, tocando apenas a ponta dos dedos a face dela.

-Seria melhor para nós dois se eu fosse realmente incapaz de amar. –e com isso ele saíra de la, deixando-a para trás no escuro.

O que raios isso queria dizer? De verdade. Por que ela não via senso nenhum nisso. Era frustrante. Na verdade ela via sentindo sim, mas o único sentido que ela via era romântico, portanto devia estar errado.

Ela se sentia tão envergonhada de no fim ter sido pega na sua paixão e ainda dispensada como uma aluninha apaixonada pelo professor. Aquilo fora humilhante.

Agora ela mal podia suportar ficar no mesmo lugar que ele.

-Eu vou tomar banho. –ela declarou, se afastando da porta e indo em direção ao vestiário, sem sequer olhar para ele.

-Boa ideia. –ele falou, começando a tirar seu uniforme –Você não iria querer ficar doente.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas fechou a porta, se sentindo cada vez mais uma idiota.

Itachi suspirou, totalmente cansado. Não só aquela missão tinha quase sido total fracasso, como Hinata Hyuuga ainda ia acabar com ele.

Itachi não entendia. Ele perdera as contas de quantas mulheres e garotas haviam se declarado para ele ao longo dos anos. Havia sido tão fácil se livrar delas. Nenhuma havia significado nada, além do ocasional prazer.

Em que Hinata era diferente?

Quando ele percebera a mudança nos sentimentos dela, quando percebera que ela se decidira apaixonada, Itachi começou a se preparar para a declaração que certamente viria. Ele não queria ser muito duro com ela, porque ainda a queria em seu time, mas sabia que se ela se provasse insistente ou desiquilibrada teria que livrar-se dela.

A declaração nunca veio. Chegou um ponto que em Itachi questionou seus poderes de observação. Será que ele teria interpretado errado os olhares dela?

Foi então que, numa conversa com Sasuke, seu irmão caçula, ele ficara sabendo que Hinata amara por anos e em silêncio Naruto Uzumaki. Ela até chegara a confessar seus sentimentos pelo loiro falante, mas não exigira nem resposta, nem que ele correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. Ela apenas quisera dizer o que sentia.

Após saber disso Itachi se viu inquieto. Ele achava que se ela se declarasse ele poderia finalmente dizer a ela que nunca aconteceria e todos podiam seguir com suas vidas. Mas e se a morena nunca se declarasse?

Havia também algo dentro que não queria o silêncio dela. Algo que queria ouvir as palavras vindo da boca dela. Isso, mais do que todo o resto, o assustou.

De repente Hinata estava em tudo o que ele via e em todos os lugares que ia. Nunca estivera tão consciente da herdeira e do jeito dela. E ao poucos se viu cativado por ela, pela doçura, pela força, pela sensualidade tão escondida.

E quando se deu conta já estava atraído por ela, querendo saber seus segredos, querendo sentir seu sabor. Se pegava a noite sonhando com isso, planejando como iria toca-la, como iria toma-la. A situação estava ficando ridícula. E mesmo assim ela não se declarara.

Então ele não pôde mais esperar. Ele tinha que fazer com que ela parasse de olha-lo daquele jeito quando achava que ele não ia perceber, porque, pela primeira vez, Itachi estava perdendo o controle sobre si. Ele a queria e estava a um passo de toma-la para si.

Foi quando esperou por ela depois que todos tinham deixado o prédio do ANBU. Quando, sem dar a ela uma chance de se defender, de argumentar, dissera que nunca poderia ama-la, ou gostar dela. Quando mentira tão descaradamente para ambos.

E o que o sufocava mais foram as palavras dela. Ela tinha tanta fé nele que sua resposta fora que duvidava que ele fosse incapaz de qualquer coisa. Foi necessário todo o auto-controle dele para que não a jogasse por sobre o ombro e a levasse para casa consigo.

-Itachi-Sama! Vocês ja voltaram.

Itachi virou-se para Ino e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Obviamente. –foi a resposta seca dele.

A loira apenas revirou seus olhos de forma insolente (ela sempre fora insolente).

-Onde está a Hina-Chan? –ela quis saber.

-Vestiário. –foi a resposta dele.

-Eu vou la ver se ela quer que eu esfregue as costas dela então. –a loira falou, jogando uma piscada para ele.

Essa kunoichi era muito insolente. Itachi não entendia como Hinata coseguia ser amiga dela. Ele devia...

Devia calar a boca e ficar de fora disso. Itachi não tinha nada a ver com Hinata.

XxX

-Hina-chan!

-Aqui, Ino! –Hinata chamou do chuveiro onde estava.

-O que aconteceu? O Senhor das Trevas ta com uma cara... Não que ele mude muito de expressões...

Hinata suspirou.

-A missão foi um pesadelo. –ela admitiu –Eu só estou feliz de estar de volta.

Ouviu os passos de Ino se aproximando, até a amiga parar do lado de fora do box onde estava.

-Ele está te tratando direito? –a loira quis saber.

-Claro que sim, Ino-Chan. Itachi-Sama é muito...

-Eu não estou perguntando no trabalho, Hinata, e você sabe disso. –Ino cortou gentilmente.

-Ele me trata da mesma forma que sempre tratou.

-Então ele continua sendo um babaca? –Ino ofereceu.

-Ele não é um babaca, Ino. –Hinata falou desligando a água –É mais que isso.

Ino não falou nada, mas esperou Hinata sair do box.

-Você está com uma cara exausta. –ela informou –Vem para o meu apartamento e eu cozinho para você.

-Você é um anjo, Ino. –Hinata suspirou agradecida.

-Me diz uma coisa que eu não sei.

XxX

No dia seguinte lá estava Hinata, pontual, com seu relatório pronto e um sorriso de quem descansara bem na noite anterior.

-Bom dia, Itachi-Sama. –ela cumprimentou de forma educada.

-Hinata. –ele acenou levemente com sua cabeça –Você está recuperada?

-Pronta para a próxima, taichou. –ela falou séria.

-Bom saber. Nós saímos em quatro horas. –e deu as costas e começou a sair.

-Desculpa, o que? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Você disse que estava pronta para a próxima. –ele falou sem parar de andar.

-Eu não imaginei que a próxima seria em quatro horas! –ela protestou, esquecendo-se por um minuto de quem era aquele.

Itachi parou e virou-se para ela.

-Algum problema, Hyuuga? –ele perguntou –É demais para você?

Hinata fora criada para ser a dama perfeita: delicada, gentil, modesta e obediente. Todo seu treinamento, desde que ela era praticamente um bebê, fora focado nessas qualidades. Sim, seu pai a treinara em combate e ela frequentara a academia, mas a educação que recebeu com kunoichi não foi metade da educação que recebeu para ser uma dama.

E Hinata tinha ido muito bem. Aliás, bem demais. Todos os modos que foram enfiados nela goela à baixo a deixaram insegura e educada demais por um bom tempo.

Ela se livrara de muitas dessas pressões com o tempo, mas ainda preferia ser educada e polida sempre que possível. Na maior parte do tempo conseguia.

E daí tinha os momentos que tinha que lidar com Itachi de mau humor.

Quando estava tentando esconder o que sentia por ele, sempre concordava de primeira, porque era mais fácil. Além disso, se Itachi falasse demais com ela sempre acabava corando.

Agora que ele sabia? Bom, não ia rolar mesmo.

-Eu, ao contrário de você, sou humana! –ela falou firme, embora estivesse sentindo seu rosto corar e seu coração bater com força –Nós acabamos de voltar de uma missão infernal. Eu acho justo 24 horas de pausa.

Itachi não falou nada, apenas ficou encarando-a em silêncio.

Hinata não ia ceder. Se ele achava que podia quebra-la com silêncio, estava muito enganado. Hiashi era mestre em gelos, ela ja estava acostumada.

-Isso quer dizer que eu devo arrumar um novo pareceiro? –ele falou por fim.

-Divirta-se. –Hinata declarou.

Ela estava para virar as costas e saiu quando a voz dele a parou.

-Mas é em você que eu confio.

Ah não. Não, não. Era bom o coração dela sossegar imediatamente. Ele só estava tentando dobra-la e não ia dar certo.

-Você vai continuar confiando em mim daqui umas vinte horas, eu tenho certeza. –ela falou o mais firme que pôde e saiu dali.

Kami amado. Ela estava louca. Itachi ia mata-la e nunca iam achar o corpo.

XxX

-Ja de volta, filho? O que houve?

Itachi deixou seus sapatos do lado de fora antes de responder a sua mãe.

-A missão foi atrasada. –ele falou com simplicidade.

-Por que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Minha parceira se recusou a sair. –ele comunicou.

-O que? –Mikoto parecia realmente surpresa.

-Ela disse que faz pouco tempo que voltamos de uma missão muito difícil e ela merecia o descanso.

-Bom, ela não está errada. –Mikoto observou –Aliás, eu acho muito inteligente da parte dela. Mas isso não responde minha pergunta. Por que você voltou tão cedo?

-Eu acabei de dizer. –Itachi falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Não, o que você me disse é que sua parceira não quis ir. –Mikoto indicou –Até onde eu sei você é mais do que capaz de ir para qualquer lugar sozinho. Você não precisa de parceiro algum.

Isso era verdade. Aliás, Itachi costumava odiar trabalhar em dupla e poder sair sozinho seria um alívio.

Mas isso fora antes de Hinata.

-Eu achei que você não gostava quando eu saía sozinho. –ele falou com cuidado.

-Eu não gostava mesmo. –Mikoto cedeu –Mas você sempre preferiu.

-Eu não entendo onde você quer chegar com essas perguntas. –Itachi falou por fim.

Mikoto aproximou-se do filho e passou o dedo pela testa dele, fazendo-o desfranzir o cenho.

-Você parece uma criança mimada que não ganhou o que quer. Você não sabe e entende tudo no mundo, meu amor. –ela inclinou-se e depositou um beijo na testa do seu filho –Eu só quero que você perceba que você deixou de fazer algo só porque sua parceira não ia com você.

-E?

-E você não acha que isso mostra exatamente o que você pensa a respeito dela?

-Eu confio nela com a minha vida. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-E quantas outras pessoas fora da família contam com tamanha confiança? –Mikoto perguntou antes de seguir seu caminho.

Sim, ele confiava nela. E daí?

Não era essa a questão. Nunca fora essa. Ele só preferia não ir sem ela.

Não tinha muitas chances de ficar do lado da herdeira, tinha que aproveitar as poucas que apareciam.

Obviamente essa parte ele não contou para sua mãe.

XxX

Hinata estava tentando manter-se positiva e em controle. Não ia agir como uma menina assustada ou deixar Itachi passar por cima dela.

Por outro lado ela tinha desrespeitado ordens de um superior. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela, incluindo coloca-la para fora do ANBU. Talvez mata-la.

Tudo bem, ela estava sendo um pouco dramática. Só um pouco.

Algumas horas depois de sair da sede do ANBU recebera uma mensagem de Itachi dizendo para encontra-la nos portões da vila bem cedo no dia seguinte. Então la estava ela a caminho dos portões e o sol nem tinha nascido ainda.

Estava vestida para uma missão, embora estivesse na dúvida se era realmente isso que ia acontecer. Bom, se Itachi fosse puni-la de alguma forma não teria dito para encontra-lo na saída da vila.

A não ser que ele planejasse puni-la com alguma missão terrível. Isso era bem mais a cara dele.

Quando alcançou a entrada da vila encontrou Itachi la, com seu uniforme e máscara do ANBU e esperando por ela.

-Grou. –ele acenou na direção dela.

-Taichou.

-Eu te explico a missão no caminho. –ele falou –Vamos.

XxX

48 horas depois e la estavam eles de volta para a vila. A missão tinha sido razoavelmente simples –o resgate de um diplomata –mas no meio dela Hinata percebeu uma coisa bem relevante: Itachi não precisava dela ali. Ele podia ter cuidado daquilo sozinho e provavelmente sem ao menos ficar cansado.

Ela não entendia porque ele fizera tanta questão de leva-la junto. Aliás, no meio do caminho ele deu a entender que a presença dela era indispensável. Mas não era e não tinha sido. Itachi podia ter cuidado daquilo sozinho.

Então por que ele fizera tanta questão da presença dela?

Normalmente Hinata deixaria isso para la, mas ultimamente a herdeira sentia-se estranhamente poderosa. Tinha algo a ver com ele ter descoberto como ela se sentia e lhe dado um fora. Embora ele tivesse dito que nada aconteceria, aquela conversa teve um efeito empoderador nela.

Ela sentia-se livre de certa forma, sem precisar esconder mais nada. E –acima de tudo –sem precisar se preocupar muito com o que ele pensava.

Assim sendo, ela resolveu perguntar mesmo.

-Por que eu fui nessa missão? –ela perguntou logo depois de ele dispensa-la.

-Porque eu quis. –foi a resposta dele.

Hinata imaginava que muitas pessoas iam considerar isso uma resposta satisfatória –afinal aquele era o famoso Itachi Uchiha. E talvez, um tempo atrás, ela seria essa pessoa e deixaria as coisas assim.

Hoje... Não.

-Isso não é resposta. –ela indicou.

-Eu acho que é. –ele falou com simplicidade.

-Itachi... –ela suspirou –Você podia ter ido sozinho. Por que você quis que eu fosse junto?

-Porque eu confio em você e prefiro ter você ao meu lado. –ele falou, ainda daquele jeito tão direto que tinha.

Hinata suspirou.

-Eu não acho que isso está dando certo. –ela falou por fim.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Itachi quis saber.

-Eu achei que isso podia dar certo. –ela falou –Mas me enganei. Eu achei que depois que tudo estivesse em aberto seria mais fácil continuar trabalhando com você, mas acho que estava errada.

-Eu não entendo. –ele falou.

Óbvio que ele não entendia. Itachi podia ser um gênio para várias coisas, mas ele não entendia absolutamente nada de sentimentos e de pessoas. Ele era como uma máquina.

-Bom, então eu vou ser bem direta. –ela decidiu. Se ela estava acabando com essa parceria deles, ia sair com a cabeça erguida –Eu não quero mais trabalhar com você. Nós podemos trabalhar bem juntos e trazer resultados, mas eu não consigo mais. Era a razão pela qual eu não queria que você soubesse o que sinto, para que nós pudessemos seguir trabalhando juntos sem problemas. Mas você... –ela respirou fundo.

-Você tem que insistir em mostrar para todos o quanto sabe e teve que vir com aquela conversa pra cima de mim de que nunca ia acontecer. E tudo bem. –ela jogou as mãos para cima –Tudo bem se nada nunca acontecesse, mas você não pode falar para mim que é incapaz de sentimentos e daí vir com essas conversas.

Itachi abriu a boca para responder, mas Hinata ja estava falando –depois de tanto tempo quieta –e ela se recusava a parar.

-Você não pode falar que me quer do seu lado, que confia em mim, como se eu fosse indispensável. –ela continuou –Você sabe o que eu sinto quando você fala essas coisas para mim? Mesmo que elas não signifiquem nada pra você? E a essa altura eu ja nem sei mais porque eu sou... -era melhor parar por aí.

Mas Itachi estava olhando para ela como se ela soubesse as respostas para todas as perguntas do universo.

-Por que você o que? –ele quis saber.

-Você sabe a resposta disso. –Hinata cruzou os braços.

Ja tinha tido uma conversa vergonhosa com ele sobre o assunto, não estava afim de repetir a dose.

-Como eu posso ter certeza que sei? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você não é um gênio? –Hinata cruzou os braços –Eu achei que você sabia tudo.

-Aparentemente eu não sei. –ele retrucou.

-Eu gosto de você. –Hinata suspirou -Era isso que você queria ouvir?

Era, era exatamente isso que ele queria ouvir.

-Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga. –ele declarou por fim, obviamente incomodado com o fato.

-Eu não preciso que você diga nada. –ela suspirou –Só preciso que você aceite o fim dessa parceria.

-Eu não posso. –ele declarou com simplicidade.

Hinata ficou –literalmente –de queixo caído.

-Como assim você não pode? –ela quis saber.

-Não posso. –ele repetiu –Eu não quero parar de trabalhar com você e não quero não ter você do meu lado.

Hinata não entendia muito bem o que estava ouvindo agora. De qualquer outra pessoa isso seria praticamente uma declaração de amor, mas dele... Era confuso.

-Eu não te entendo. –ela suspirou por fim –Não mesmo. O que você espera que eu responda para isso?

-Que você não quer trocar de parceiro. –ele falou com simplicidade.

-Então é isso? Você está me falando o que você acha que eu quero ouvir, só pra eu não sair?

-Não. Eu estou falando o que eu quero falar para você não sair. –ele corrigiu.

Ele ia faze-la arrancar os cabelos de frustração.

-Chega. –ela falou olhando para cima –Eu não estou em condições de continuar essa conversa.

-O que você quer que eu fale? –ele perguntou de repente –O que eu posso dizer para te convencer a ficar?

-Nada. –ela falou sinceramente –Assim vai ser melhor. Até mais, Taichou.

E ela se foi.

XxX

Itachi não estava feliz por vários motivos: Hinata tinha encerrado a conversa deles dando as costas para ele e pedido transferência.

Ele não estava conseguindo dormir pensando nisso tudo. E o pior! Sem chegar a conclusão alguma. Era tão frustrante.

-Por que essa cara tão séria, meu amor?

Itachi olhou para sua mãe. Como ela sabia que ele estava sério? Itachi sabia controlar suas emoções muito bem, nunca deixando-as transparecer. Ele tinha certeza de que não estava demonstrando nada no momento.

Como se pudesse ler a mente dele Mikoto abriu um sorriso.

-Eu sou sua mãe. –foi a resposta dela.

Talvez isso realmente fosse resposta o bastante.

Itachi suspirou.

-Não foi nada, mãe. –ele falou por fim.

-Não tente me enrolar, Itachi. –ela tocou a ponta do nariz dele com o dedo.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Itachi provavelmente quebraria o braço dela. Mas era sua mãe. E ele a amava, então tudo bem.

-Minha parceira pediu transferência. –ele informou de forma sucinta.

-Aquela mesma parceira que fez você adiar uma missão? –Mikoto quis saber.

-Sim.

Mikoto colocou as mãos na cintura.

-O que você fez, Itachi? –ela quis saber.

-Eu? –ele falou em choque –Por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Bom, ela pediu transferência de repente, não?

-E?

-Itachi... –ela tinha um sorriso carinhoso, mas levemente exasperado –O que você fez?

-Eu só percebi que ela gostava de mim e achei melhor informa-la de que nunca ia dar em nada. –ele finalmente admitiu.

-Antes mesmo de ela resolver admitir? –Mikoto arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e Mikoto riu.

-Ah meu amor, para um suposto gênio você não sabe muita coisa... –ela balançou a cabeça –Como você achou que isso fosse resolver alguma coisa?

-Eu não aguentava mais ela fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. –ele explicou.

Isso pareceu capturar a atenção de Mikoto.

-E por que? –ela quis saber.

Itachi percebera seu deslize. Ninguém sabia do seu interesse por Hinata. O quanto ele pensava em toca-la, o quanto ele adorava o som da voz e da risada dela, como confiava nela de forma completa e sem hesitar.

Não queria que ninguem soubesse. Mal sabia o que fazer com o que sentia, não tinha ideia de como expressar a coisa toda. Hinata estava dando um nó em sua cabeça, estivera desde o começo. Ela se enfiou na vida dele e o fez pensar em coisas que nunca pensara antes.

-Porque não. –ele retrucou.

-Isso não é resposta. –Mikoto indicou.

-Agora você está até falando como ela. –Itachi bufou.

-Eu ja gosto dessa moça. –Mikoto sorriu –Você não pode me falar o nome dela?

-Não.

Mikoto riu, nada incomodada com o filho.

-Itachi, pare de fingir que o problema foi o fato de ela ter ido embora. –ela falou por fim –Você sabe muito bem qual é sua real preocupação.

Itachi não falou nada.

-Não tem nada de errado em gostar de alguém, Itachi. –Mikoto falou por fim, um sorriso mais gentil no seu rosto -Essa moça deve ser alguem muito especial para ter chamado sua atenção dessa forma, porque eu nunca te vi interessado em ninguem, não dessa forma.

-E? –ele teimou.

-E, se ela está interessada e você também, não há razão para vocês não tentarem algo.

-Ela é Hyuga. –ele admitiu por fim.

Mikoto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E? –ela quis saber.

-Eu sou Uchiha. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Querido, você é um gênio. –Mikoto lembrou-o calmamente –Você consegue resolver isso. Mas, antes de mais nada, vá atrás da sua mocinha. Largue a mão de ser tonto e diga a verdade para ela.

-Que seria? –ele desafiou.

-Que você só a fez admitir o que sentia porque queria ouvir a confissão dela.

XxX

-Ele vai me matar.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Você está sendo dramática, Hina-chan. Ele não começaria uma guerra entre clãs só por isso.

-Ele provavelmente sabe fazer um assassinato parecer um acidente.

Ino abriu a boca, então fechou.

-Provavelmente. –a loira concordou.

-Eu dei as costas para ele!

-Ai, que inferno, Hinata! –Ino estourou –Se ele fosse te matar, ja tinha matado. Relaxa.

Hinata bateu a testa contra a mesa na sala de Ino.

-Você tem razão. –ela suspirou –De qualquer jeito... Foi melhor assim.

-Exatamente. –a loira concordou –Você estava perdendo seu tempo e sua juventude trabalhando para aquele ditador.

-O que você disse, Yamanaka-San?

Ino travou diante da voz fria vindo de algum lugar atrás dela.

-Uchiha-San! –Hinata levantou-se em um pulo –O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu precisava falar com você. –Itachi falou como se fosse óbvio.

-E você achou que a melhor forma de fazer isso era invadir a casa da Ino? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Você preferia que eu invadisse a sua? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

É... Não. Hinata podia até ver a cena na cabeça dela. Se o Uchiha colocasse um dedo na Mansão dos Hyuuga, alguem ia morrer. Sabe-se la quem.

(Provavelmente o pai dela, de ataque cardíaco de saber que tinha um Uchiha em terra de Hyuuga)

-O que você quer? –ela quis saber.

-Falar com você. –ele falou como se ela fosse louca por estar perguntando.

Hinata estava para manda-lo sair dali, quando lembrou que Ino ainda estava la. Aliás, a loira ja tinha puxado uma cadeira e estava assistindo a tudo com muito interesse.

-Ino...

-O que? Eu nem disse nada! –a loira se defendeu –Fiquem a vontade, finjam que eu não estou aqui.

Hinata lançou um olhar a amiga que deixava bem claro qual era a opinião dela.

Ino revirou os olhos e se levantou.

-Eu vou visitar o Shika. –ela declarou.

-Espera, Ino. Eu não estava te pondo pra fora da sua casa! –Hinata chamou.

-Tchau, Hinata. –Ino chamou, ja saindo do apartamento.

E daí os dois ficaram sozinhos.

Hinata respirou fundo, antes de finalmente criar coragem para olhar para Itachi.

-Sobre o que você quer falar? –ela perguntou.

Hinata tinha certeza de que tudo que podia ser dito ja tinha sido dito.

-Nós. –ele falou com simplicidade.

Hinata tentou não reagir ao "nós", de verdade. Era uma única palavra, não havia razão para reagir. E mesmo assim, idiota que era, o coração dela pulou.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou e sua forma soou bem menos firme do que ela gostaria.

-Eu estava falando com a minha mãe mais cedo... –Itachi falou –E ela me fez uma pergunta e eu ainda não consegui responder.

-OK... –Hinata falou com cuidado -E?

-Ela me fez admitir algo que eu vinha guardando há um bom tempo. –ele falou.

Hinata esperou ele continuar, mas quando ficou claro que ele não ia, a herdeira revirou os olhos.

-O que seria, Itachi?

-Ela me perguntou porquê eu fiz questão de te fazer admitir o que você sentia por mim. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu também nunca entendi isso. –Hinata admitiu num suspiro.

-Porque eu queria ouvir de você. –ele falou, aproximando-se dela –Eu tinha que ouvir você dizer o que sentia, eu queria que você confirmasse para mim, eu queria estar certo.

De repente ele estava tão perto. Hinata tinha que inclinar a cabeça para olhar para ele, mas ela fez de bom grado, porque tinha que olhar nos olhos dele.

-Eu queria saber se você me queria do jeito que eu queria você. –ele falou finalmente.

-Queria? –ela perguntou, coração quase estourando dentro do peito.

-Quero. –ele corrigiu.

-Você disse que não podia me corresponder. –ela indicou.

-Eu menti.

-Por que?

-Porque... –ele pausou.

Hinata ficou chocada com a hesitação. Itachi nunca hesitava, dentro e fora das missões. Ele sempre agia com certeza absoluta, uma confiança inabalável. Aliás, essa característica dele fora uma das primeiras coisas que Hinata reparara nele, que praticamente invejara no Uchiha.

-Porque a verdade é que eu não sei como corresponder. –ele falou por fim –Eu posso e quero corresponder seus sentimentos. Eu nunca achei que fosse ver outra pessoa da forma que vejo você. Quando eu olho para você é como se todas as poesias idiotas que li quando era mais novo de repente fizessem sentido. Você tem algo que é indscritível, algo que eu não consigo entender e isso me frustra. Eu não sei o que fazer com você, além de te manter perto de mim de qualquer forma.

Ok, Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Ela queria se beliscar e ver se estava sonhando, mas tinha medo de se mexer e o momento se esvair.

-Foi por isso que eu menti. –ele continuou –Eu queria sim ouvir sua confissão e não queria que você a guardasse. Eu tinha que ouvir você falar. Mas eu fui egoísta, porque quis ouvir sabendo que não podia fazer nada a respeito. Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei como corresponder. Mesmo que eu queira. Muito.

Hinata ficou muda. Não havia uma palavra em sua mente agora, nada que ela pudesse dizer. Estava quase com medo de que fosse hiperventilar e desmaiar como fazia quando era mais nova.

Kami, salve-a dessa humilhação.

A herdeira tentou respirar fundo e pensar numa resposta, porque era meio óbvio que a situação exigia uma.

Itachi não estava ajudando em nada, porque estava ali parado que nem um dois de paus, olhando para a cara dela, mal piscando.

Kami, ela queria dar um murro naquela cara perfeita dele. Como ele fala uma coisas dessas pra ela e ainda consegue ficar ali parado, parecendo totalmente alheio a situação toda?

Mas, pelo jeito, se ela fosse esperar uma reação dele, ia esperar a vida toda. Aparentemente ele estava perfeitamente satisfeito com o que dissera e agora planejava ficar ali olhando pra cara dela.

Como essas coisas aconteciam com ela?

-OK... –ela falou por fim, finalmente respirando normalmente –Eu estou meio confusa... –falou com cuidado –Porque... O que... –limpou a garganta –O que exatamente acontece agora?

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu estou esperando você me dizer.

Claro que ele estava.

Falar o que exatamente? Como se ela soubesse! Isso era uma bagunça. Ela nunca esperara que ele fosse corresponder os sentimentos dela!

Meu deus, o clã!

Seu pai ia morrer! O de Itachi também, provavelmente.

Que confusão.

Hinata lançou um olhar para Itachi.

-Você vai fazer o que eu disser? –ela quis saber.

-Você deve saber mais que eu nesse caso.

Se ele soubesse...

-Então ta. –ela respirou fundo –Me beija.

-Tudo bem.

E não é que ele beijou mesmo?

Hinata não esperava que ele fosse levar a coisa tão a sério assim. Porém, se Itachi tinha problemas em entender como corresponder aos sentimentos dela, ele não tinha problema nenhum em beija-la.

A herdeira devia ter previsto que ele sabia beijar muito bem, afinal Itachi era perfeito em praticamente tudo que ele fazia (maldito). Mas mesmo assim...

Uau.

Ele a puxou contra si e Hinata foi, proque afinal fora ela quem pedira pelo beijo.

Além do mais ela nunca na vida achara que ia ter essa chance, então tinha que aproveita o máximo possível.

Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Itachi e deixou-o levar o beijo, porque não queria pensar, só queria se afogar em sensações.

(Se parasse pra pensar ia ter que pensar no seu pai e no clã, então...)

Itachi se moveu e, de repente, Hinata se viu com as costas pregadas contra a parede. A mão dele afundou-se no cabelo dela, fechando-se em volta dos fios.

O corpo dele estava pressionando o dela contra a parede, o que era até bom, porque quanto mais ele a beijava, menos firmeza Hinata tinha nas pernas.

Então ele se afastou dela.

-Era isso que você queria? –ele perguntou.

Hinata sentiu um grande orgulho de si mesma ao ver que ele não estava mais tão em controle assim. A voz dele estava carregada, a boca vermelha pelos beijos, as pupilas dilatadas.

Ponto pra ela.

Se bem que ela nem queria imaginar a própria cara.

-Algo do tipo. –ela falou depois de limpar a garganta.

-Mais? –ele quis saber, a boca ja se abaixando na direção da dela.

Oh Kami.

-Um minuto. –ela pediu empurrando o peito dele de leve –O que nós vamos fazer depois disso? Como fica o esquadrão? Os Clãs?

Itachi pareceu considerar isso por um minuto.

-É melhor mesmo que nós não trabalhemos mais junto, por causa das regras. –ele concedeu.

-E os Clãs? –ele insistiu.

-Talvez eles não precisem saber.

-Você está sugerindo que a gente namore escondido? –ela perguntou, uma risada escapando –Nós somos muito velhos pra acharmos que isso vai dar certo. Numa vila cheia de ninjas.

Itachi lançou um olhar a ela, como se não estivesse nada feliz com o comentário de que ele não seria capaz de fazer algo.

Então ele pareceu chegar a uma decisão.

-Eu vou falar com o seu pai.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram.

-Você o que? Não! Não mesmo!

-É a solução mais lógica. –ele informou calmo –Além do mais, pode finalmente fazer os clãs chegarem a algum tipo de trégua.

-Ou meu pai pode te matar.

-Improvável.

Ela queria estapea-lo pela arrogância.

-E você vai falar o que? –ela quis saber –Está meio cedo pra pedir minha mão em casamento, não acha?

-Isso é sarcasmo?

Hinata teve que lutar para conter um sorriso.

-Sim.

-Eu vou falar para ele que eu tenho toda a inteção de continuar vendo você com ou sem a permissão dele. –ele pausou –E então vou lembra-lo que eu ja eliminei mais de 200 alvos.

-ITACHI! Não! –ela respirou fundo –Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Vamos deixar isso para outro dia.

-Outro dia?

-Sim. –ela respirou fundo –Depois.

-E o que nós fazemos agora?

Hinata sentiu o vermelho subindo pelo seu pescoço e tomando seu rosto, mas resolveu falar assim mesmo:

-Ino deixou o apartamento para nós dois. Ela não vai voltar hoje.

Itachi pareceu considerar essa informação por um segundo, antes de pegar Hinata no colo.

-Itachi!

-Sim? –ele perguntou sem pausar e sem coloca-la no chão.

Eles deviam pensar nisso. Ela não devia ter sugerido o que sugeriu. O pai dela ia ficar furioso.

 _Amanhã._ Uma voz murmurou na orelha dela. _Deixe para amanhã._

-O quarto é no fim do corredor. –ela falou.

Itachi assentiu e carregou-a para la.

* * *

 **N/A: Comentem, por favor!**

 **B-jão**


End file.
